


take the long way home

by charjace



Series: Friend's Don't [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, also.... i thought this would be cute and... i'm proud of it, why? bc fuck you that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: 'take the long way home, drive a little too slow'





	take the long way home

they dance around it. all their friends know it, they see it. but, they don’t say anything, as they watch as the two move around each other like they were each other’s world - but, there was something missing, not something important, but something that might be best said aloud. to be vocalised for the world to hear, for her to hear, for him to hear. the words ‘_i love you’_, on the tips of their tongues but never quite making it out especially when he sits in her art studio, his homework splayed out.

soft music plays in the background, they may go to different schools, but they could make their friendship work. they always had, through ups and downs. all those bumps in their friendship had just made them stronger.

she is covered in paint by the time dinner time rolls around, and he really should be getting home, his mother was cooking a dinner for him, his sister and step dad. but, he just sends her a text, telling her where he is and that he’ll be home before midnight. so they just order in some take out from down the road as they take a break from their work.

it’s days like this, it’s moments like how when he drives her home - it’s always the long way. it moments like when she plays with her keys when she has to leave. it’s the calls that happen in the middle of the night, for no reason at all. no reason other then hearing the other’s voice.

then one night at a party, the music long forgotten and just a background noise when they head to her car. they were tired of the party, and she wanted to go home, he wanted to go with her because it wouldn’t be the same without her. they’re standing outside of her car, smiles on their faces as they look into each other’s eyes.

words pass by them without them ever being spoken. it’s the way he takes hold of her hand and uses the other to cup her face. it’s unspoken, but it’s okay as their lips meet in a kiss that is long over due.

“i love you rachel.”

“i love you too percy.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's short i know.. but this is my first fanfic with these as main focus


End file.
